Another Father
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A little rambling that resulted from a dare. What if no one was sure who the father of Luke and Leia was? What if there was a chance that they were Obi-Wan's children instead? For Fia because she was stupid enough to ask for it.


So my music teacher who is a die-hard fan said the prequels would be more interesting if Obi-Wan had been in love with Padme as well. Well I made a joke about it to my friend Fia, who dared me to write it despite knowing I had exams, and well, this stream-of-consciousness ficlet/ one-shot ensued. Enjoy the ramblings of my mind! I wrote this in about ten minutes so...

* * *

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padme looked up to Obi-Wan, tears streaking down her face. How could this all have happened so quickly? How could everything have gone so wrong? Was it the Force, punishing Padme for her sins? Or worse, had Anakin found out and that turned him? No! Obi-Wan had to be lying… Anakin couldn't…

"I don't know," the woman finally whispered. "Anakin thinks he is but…"

Obi-Wan walked back towards her, wondering as well whether this was the Force's punishment. He'd betrayed the Jedi Order. He'd broken their most sacred rule, and now he was paying. "But it could be mine?"

Padme nodded, but Obi-Wan could not bring himself to comfort his forbidden lover. His attachment to her had already made things go wrong already.

* * *

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

As the droid spoke, Obi-Wan died a bit more. After killing Anakin he wouldn't have thought there was anything left to kill within himself, but apparently there was. Obi-Wan had broken his vows, and Padme was dying because of it.

As Obi-Wan's grief and guilt engulfed him, the others spoke. When he finally snapped himself out of it, pulled away from the dark side, the droids were fast at work inducing labor. The baby, babies apparently, were about to be born, and no one knew if their father was dead, or watching.

Padme was gone, but Obi-Wan held her son. Luke. He was a tiny thing, squirming in the older man's arms. Squirming in his father's arms? "I need you to do a paternity test," Obi-Wan told the drone near him, and no one, not even Master Yoda, cared to confront Obi-Wan about the reason why.

* * *

"I have the test results," the droid came back soon, no expression on its mechanical face. "Would you like me to tell you, or would you prefer to read it yourself?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He only cast a look at the two babies, held tight in Bail Organa and a droid's arms, and walked away. He didn't need to know. He didn't want to know.

* * *

Leia went with Bail, but when Obi-Wan and baby Luke arrived on Tatooine, they did not head to the home of the Lars. Obi-Wan found himself looking down at the baby and seeing shining blue eyes. Anakin's eyes? Or where they his own? There was no way to know. Right or wrong Obi-Wan could not send the boy, the boy who might have been his son, away.

* * *

As Luke grew under Obi-Wan's care, the Jedi was fairly sure that he was not the father. By age nine Luke looked exactly how Anakin had when Obi-Wan met him. And Luke was far too strong with the Force to be anything but Anakin's son.

Still Obi-Wan raised and trained him. If Luke realized how little he looked like his 'father' then the boy said nothing. The splendor of children is they don't stop to think about whether or not what their parents told them was true.

* * *

Time passed, and Obi-Wan's conclusions were again muttered. Perhaps Luke had looked like Anakin as a child, but as he grew into a teen the resemblance disappeared. Anakin had been all hard lines and grim faces. Obi-Wan's face was the more rounded, boyish one. Luke didn't look anything at all like Anakin, even if he looked nothing like Obi-Wan. And so, the Jedi once again was beset with confusion. His heart said Luke was his child, and surely Obi-Wan acted that way, but what did Luke's genes say? Had Obi-Wan been a fool all those years ago for not looking at the test results?

* * *

Luke was a formidable fighter by the time two very familiar droids showed up begging for Obi-Wan to save her. Off the two went, ready to save the world. Nothing could stop Obi-Wan from saving the woman who just might be his daughter, and the world while he was at it.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the lightsaber cut through him, and with his dying breath he spoke to Anakin, unsure if what he said was even true. "His true last name, is Skywalker."

* * *

Luke and Darth Vader fought on Bespin. Fury coursed through both men, but one of them felt confliction. The Force neither confirmed nor denied Obi-Wan's dying statement. Was this Luke Kenobi actually his son, stolen by Anakin's former master?

And if there was even a chance of that being so could Darth Vader really kill the boy?

"You killed my father!" Luke yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"No Luke, I am your father."

The Force never told either of them whether or not that statement was true.

* * *

Years later Luke looked at his sister, a tear dripping down his face. "Our father died for me."

Luke didn't know which man he was talking about.


End file.
